


Obliviousness - Bokuaka Minific

by ichooseju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichooseju/pseuds/ichooseju
Summary: Just a short story based on a drawing of @lvnesart on instagram, regarding the Bokuaka Week Day 2 - Obliviousness
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Obliviousness - Bokuaka Minific

Obliviousness. Based on a drawing + idea of @lvnesart on instagram

_____________________________________________________________________________

How was it possible to overlook this? Their captain deep in conversation with one of the managers didnt notice how his teammates shared the expression on their faces. He stood right there. Not even a metre apart from him. Back to back. Practically joint into one force already. But they both walked different directions and the string between them spread further and further. Hopefully it wouldnt tear apart. 

The reason why they could see Bokutos string probably was because they were joint forces aswell. They spent so much time together and had become great friends, even when their opinions were differing from one anothers. 

"Bokuto-san" Konoha raised his voice, his name came out as a slight hissing. "Is something wrong?" the ace replied, tilting his head. "Your...soulmate string?" Komi continued now, he knew that Konoha was going to be pissed if he would continue to lead this conversation. The silver haired laughed.

Right.

Bokuto didn't believe in things as such. How could they forget?

"But it was right there! We all saw it, clear as the day!" They insisted and their friend shook his head.  
"And now what, were they pretty?? Should I go run after them?" He jokingly said and continued his way to the gym.

The group looked at each other in frustration. But what should they expect? He was as mindless as ever, they knew that it was no use to try and put him to senses. There was only one thing they now were able to do. Search for that kid themselves. It was pretty obvious that he was a first year as he was talking to someone about joining a club, plus they had never seen the dark haired boy anywhere before.

It was as if they all already understood what had to be done and they immediately followed the soul string of which one end was attached to their friend. Soon they spotted the messy hair under the other students and they bursted in his direction. Not looking up from his conversation first, he got quiet the shock seing them sprinting at him with high speed. 

"You! You saw it right!" Sarukui was the one to ask this time. "Eh?" He was a bit overwhelmed by their presence. "Your soulstring!" They instisted and he smiled a little bit. "My soulstring? I can't see any string...?" He explained and they groaned at that answer. They didn't have a chance to convince him lime that, that was for sure. Konohas mind light up. "Hey you like volleyball?" He asked and he noticed the interest decreasing. "I played in middle school but I don't enjoy it that much to be playing again" he answered and he started fiddling with his hands. "Then...would you still watch it though? We have a practice game tomorrow!" Komi now took over again, trying to lead it into the right direction. "Well are you good? Your team I mean" he asked, trying to find a way out of this situation. Volleyball wasn't really fun for him anymore. He hoped to get out of here as soon as possible, gym's were a torture when you knew you failed at a place which was much alike, not to long ago. Shivers ran down his spine and he picked at his fingers, making them bleed slightly. "Well we are pretty good, you might aswell can say that we have a star player amongst our lineup" Konoha bragged, but they all knew it was true. Even with how little thought he put in a lot of things, he'd make it far - everyone knew when they see him play. "A star?" Akaashis eyes are glistening. The word star gives him such a thrill. What a beautiful thing to say about someone. Suddenly the game got interesting for him, even if he usually didn't get to enthusiastic about anything. "When?" he asked after a short period of them trying to get him to agree. "What?" The boys looked at him confused, they hadn't imagined him giving in so easily. But certainly that was better for them. "Tomorrow, 4pm in the main gym!" they all blurted out in cannon and he nodded. "I'll be there" he promised.

On the other day, when the practice match was held, the tribubes were pretty empty. Here and there a few from fukurodanis students, not to mention, he wasnt here yet. He might have afternoon classes though, so they thought they wouldnt worry too much about it. 

Halftime into the match they were actually surprised by him really showing up. He sat as close the field, holding a little fukurodani flag. They all smiled a little. He'd sure be a great addition to their team, he seemed like he knew a lot about handling a team, or especially players like their very own captain.

The game goes well, Bokuto is good in form and Akaashi is impressed. But the failure lies heavy on him, he woulnd't be wanting to drag this beautiful star down in the dirt with him. "Akaashi?" he got brought back into reality, the whole team grouping up around him. "Will you join now?" It was Bokuto asking the question. Despite not regarding the soul string, he felt some kind of connection to the tense looking 1st year. "I heard that you mess up quite a lot for being such a high ranking player" Akaashi dropped in, the witty comment only increading the interest burning in the amber colored eyes. "I will" he added shortly after, the corners of his mouth being dragged upwards by the mere look at the captain jumping in the air full of joy. "Oh, and which position do you play?" Komi now quickly asked, as they had never before. "Setter" he said, Bokuto being hyped up even more. "Can you send me some tosses in the afternoon practice??" he asked excitedly. Akaashi sighed, this one's sure gonna be a hand full. "Sure, see you guys later then" he said quickly, then made his way back to his classroon. 

The practice went forever, Akaashi had soon actually met his limits, Bokuto was still full of energy. The burst of power he portrayed gave him strength to hold on just a little longer, a little more, and even more. He couldn't help himself but to smile, content and happy with what he was able to witness with this individual. Bokuto noticed the smile on his face, making him do the same. Slowly but surely the thin red started to increase in opacity, brightening the distance between them. Not even acknowledging it, but still coming closer to each other, as if they were magnets - naturally drawn to each other

Their strings wrapping tight around each other, now making them unable to move. Just this moment, so quiet, so noisy inside them, their hearts about to beat out of their chests. Screaming to be let out, to finally come closer, to finally melt into each other. Just this moment, and they finally could see. The red tangled around them, neatly binding them closer, making them one. Now placing themselves onto each other, lip on lip, hand on hip, arms around neck. Melting, finally bonding. How could I have been so stubborn not to let him into my life by choice?

Akaashi wakes up. The tears run down his face, hot and hurtful.

This was how it was supposed to go.  
Why must he be left like his string, all torn apart?

The bed besides him moves, a silver head of hair turning, gold looking at him.  
He grabbed the strings, both torn and knotted them together. This should've been done way sooner.

"Now we are tied together even a bit closer"

Crash.

Akaashi finds himself on the ground, his sight dark and blurry. His body aches, but it feels warm. So soft and sound from the moment he got with his partner. The street feels like the his sheets for a moment, the glass he leaves unnoticed. It was hurting so good. How could this happen? The glistening red of a string faded, as his senses gave out too.

____________________________________________________________

Ya thought this was gonna be fluffy huh?? SIKE


End file.
